


Birds Of A Feather

by Akira_D_Jane



Category: My Anthology of poems
Genre: Friendship, Other, Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:37:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_D_Jane/pseuds/Akira_D_Jane
Summary: This was a little poem about the friendship between my senior and me.(the defenseless creature was my little sister)





	Birds Of A Feather

Birds of a feather

Flock together.

Whatever could be better

When two freaks are similar?

 

Similarity coming out of the blue

Where no one expects it to be true,

Appearances becoming deceptive,

And minds more perceptive.

 

Great at confusing,

And so much for refusing,

The correct answer at once

Without ever being a dunce!

 

Both find a common target

Defenseless, it attracts like a magnet,

Luring them into a trap

Turns the tables in a snap.

 

Great is the story of these two,

Finding similarities in only a few.

Searching one another in a maze,

Yet already met in a daze.

 

Such is the way they played the game,

Insults flung at each other's name.

Still never was it taken to heart,

Though it was played like a game of dart.

 

Birds will get extinct in time,

But no one knows what's next in line.

Be it a vampire or a zombie,

 There will be one like this story.

 

Birds of a feather

Do flock together,

None can say it better

Than the first and the latter.


End file.
